The Astrology Story Part 4
Episode 4 of the Astrology Story - a newcomer? A week later, Pisces and Scorpio are on a cruise trip to Mexico. while on the cruise, Scorpio asks Pisces: "why your skin so damn pale, let`s go get suntanning under the sun". So Scorpio pulled Pisces`s hair and dragged her str8 up to the top deck of the cruise and get suntanning. The couple took off their top and Pisces looked over and saw Scorpios shirtless top, Pisces was shocked and felt beyond disgusted! There he was, a young fella with queer-looking eyes that was supposed to be so manly and able to stare thru your heart with his glare, along with those big fat gay c*ck sucking lips....., YET, those heavenly features were demolished by his outrageous shirtless top - bush hairy chest, sweaty arms, big fat beer-belly and perky man titties. Pisces got mad and started slapping Scorpio`s ugly face and emo-ly said: "Why you no working out? I could tolerate your average joe face but I couldnt really tolerate your 40 year old virgin body, why why why!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Scorpio replied with calm feminine tone: "so now you no like me because i dont have golden crispy nip, and a girlish tiny waist and steroid-injected shoulders? F off, dont piss me off or else I will control your mind, control your soul, control your eyes, and be epic jealous and make you feel epic annoyed!!!!". Pisces quickly shut up, closes her eyes and lay down on a comfortable long chair to get this beautiful sun-tan. In her mind, she has flashes of the photo of the cancer`s crispy golden nips .......what the? why am I thinking of the cancer?!?! Pisces *heart pounding fast**prune juice pumping in her system**so horny me so horny me horny a long time**. Pisces wants to escape from this wet daydreaming, she quickly opens her eyes, looks beside her, Scorpio is nowhere to be found, he`s gone?!?! Where is he?, did he jump off the cruise? Is he having his periods and crying in the bathroom? where is the scorpio? Pisces looked everywhere, but theres no sign of him, she asks around, "hi sir, hi lady, have you seen that average joe face with a 40 year old virgin body?" "nope, no, sorry haven`t, nope" Pisces started to cry and pms, and kept saying why why why? where did my scorpio prince go? why did he leave me here, why are their kind so evil? why leave me here on this cruise all by my lonely self? I Need to sing now AHHHHH not singing Justin Beaver! I will sing BSB!!!! la la la ..........SHOW ME THE MEANING OF BEING LONELY, IS THIS THE FEELING I NEED TO WALK WITH......!!!!!!!!!!! ---------MUTE--------- Pisces eyes are popped wide open, what happens...? why is she mute, why is she shocked? She looks up, she sees Scorpio, but she sees his neck being chained up, and dog-leashed by a new girl. Who is she? She looks familiar..., then Pisces hears a deep sexy manly voice out of nowhere from behind, but she couldnt hear clearly what that voice is saying, she turns around. "Hello Pisces, its me, your cancer boo. Are you shocked to see me here on this cruise, yes I stalk you from China all the way to here on this cruise, yes! I am here! And Im not alone." Pisces turns around again and she sees the girl who is leashing that scorpio walks over, she greets Pisces: "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… !!!!!!! SOCKY SOCKY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!! Pisces!!! Its me, Pisce! Look at me, OMG OMG look at me weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!" Pisces is shocked, "I remember.....you, you.....are ......like..........me........,a mermaid..........oh my, you`re Pisces Number 2!!!!!!!!!" Pisce is confused, she looks back at the Cancer. Cancer has a smirk on his face, and says "let the game begins....muhhhawwaahhhaaaaa" The End. -By Taeyoung